


Husband And Wife

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Luffy and Sanji have a little suspicious behaviour. LuffyxSanji.





	Husband And Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Husband And Wife
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: LuffyxSanji, fluffy I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine, okay? Good.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Trying to get rid of my stupid writer’s block. Ugh.

The Strawhats often found themselves thinking that Luffy and Sanji were like husband and wife. It wasn’t just the way that the blond would react like a housewife when the captain tried to sneak food, but also the way that he would lightly brush his fingers through Luffy’s hair when he thought no one was looking. The occasional swipe of his thumb across a cheek to catch the food that found its way around Luffy’s mouth instead of in it.  
  
What didn’t help the thought was that the captain never complained when Sanji took the food from around his mouth (and presumably ate it after; they didn’t turn fast enough to see). With anyone else, Luffy would fight to the death over even a single grain of rice, but with Sanji, it was different. Perhaps it was because the cook was the one who made the food in the first place, but perhaps it wasn’t. At the dinner table, no behaviour from the two was overlooked, each meal giving the idea more weight.  
  
Of course, the idea wasn’t really cemented into their heads until the day Usopp went to dinner early and found Luffy pressed up to Sanji’s back with his arms wrapped triple around his waist. As the captain’s tongue met the back of the cook’s ear, Usopp had bolted from the room, considering himself very lucky they hadn’t noticed him. Then again, such things didn’t matter when the rest of the crew had found out and questioned the pair on it as soon as possible.  
  
Sanji of course denied it, but Luffy didn’t care either way, too busy stuffing his face to answer. And as the crew left the galley later, they noticed the captain stay behind, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
That pretty much sealed the deal.


End file.
